Twisted Apocalypse
by penndag
Summary: A new enemy is rising, and he's gathering an army of mutants. Will Max and her Flock and the Demi-gods of Camp Halfblood be able to stop him?
1. Chapter 1

_**Maximum Ride**_ and _**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_ Crossover

By: Penndag and Jibao

Chapter 1

I see Fang leaning against a rock. The sunlight glinted off his black hair and half extended wings, changing them from black to slightly purple.

I've had this dream before. Every single night since Fang's been gone I've seen, and he never noticed me. This time though, his head turned.

"Hey, Max. I've missed you."

I scowled. "So you think you can just waltz back in here like nothing happened? How could you do that? You promised you'd never leave us again!"

"I'm so sorry. I had to leave; it was essential to the strategy, Max." he whispered in reply. His words sounded pained and broken.

"What strategy!" I screamed, bewildered and angry.

"To destroy the school and all the scum of their kind! Don't you get it? That's why I left, Max, to save you guys!" He wrapped his hands around my face and glared at me. Then the energy fell out of his feverish eyes. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway. You'll figure everything out eventually. Remember this, Gazzy and Angel need to get to Camp. That's critical to everything!"

Then a kid who looked just like Fang ran up. "We're out of time! He's sent hellhounds and hyperborean giants! We've got to run!"

"Right Nico. Grab our stuff and get on the Pegasus." Fang ordered handing 'Nico' a variety of items, like a baseball bat and twigs wrapped in a blanket.

"Max, if he's already found me, he'll find you instantly. You've got to leave Dr. Martinez and head for New York, someone will find you there."

"Wait, Fang," I screamed, "Don't leave!"

"Go! Max," Fang yelled, "Wake up!"

I jolted up from the bed and crashed into someone's feet.

"Ow! God, Max! What's going on?" Dylan yelped.

I stood up, "I saw Fang! In my dream! But I could feel him. He said something like hyper giants or hellhounds and there was this kid who looked just like Fang named Nico. And he, uh, said go to New York and someone would find us. We've got to go now!" I realized I was babbling. Even when I insisted we had to go to New York, my voice sounded uncertain, like I wasn't sure if everything I'd just dreamt was real or not.

Everyone just stared at me until Nudge said in accordance with her normally loquacious personality "New York! Really! OMG! Max, we've got to go to New York! Do you think they've still got those cookies and weird potato things? I really don't want to sleep in the subway tunnel again. We ought to go to a fancy hotel. But didn't Fang say that we we'd get found, so we shouldn't go.", but she sounded disappointed.

"Uh, Max?" Iggy asked. "You got this all from a dream. It's not that I'm saying you're crazy, it's just, are you sure you didn't imagine it?" I had no reply and his face twisted up in a half smirk.

"Max, I really don't think you should run off to find him. I mean the guy left you. You don't half to race halfway across the country just to have him formally break up with you. Then he probably wouldn't even stay." Dylan piped up.

Ugh! I really hate them sometimes. Unfortunately, they both made sense. First, I obviously _could _have dreamt about Fang. I mean, I thought about him next to every second of every day. Maybe my subconscious felt that I deserved a reward for my dreadful suffering. Then, there was the fact that _if_ Fang had some how managed to worm his way into my dream, which, by the way, was sounding more and more ridiculous by the second, he probably wouldn't stick around for long anyway, so there was no point, unless I was a sucker for punishment and loved to rip myself in two every time he left, but those thoughts were instantaneously dispelled by the sound of breaking glass.

"Aw," a sickening voice purred, "Pity. I wanted to go against that one again. I guess I'll have to make do with you."

A black blur slammed into me clawing furiously at my face. I threw my knee into its stomach and shoved it off, getting hit in the face with a familiar stench in the process. It smelled like an eraser. What? I thought they were all 'retired'. I didn't have time to dwell though. The eraser punched me hard and I was hit by a whirlwind of punches before I had the sense to block or duck. Jeez, I'm so out of practice. I kicked the beast in front of me and knocked him out, then took the time to scan the room quickly. Dylan was kicking a mutant with ten hands' butt, Nudge was stabbing an eraser in the nose with a butter knife, and even my mom was doing okay wielding a knife heroically while protecting Total and Akila, the former of which was biting a mutant with weird skin that looked like metal in the ankle. Then I saw Angel. She was cowering, trying to fight the snake skinned mutant that was trying to kill her, but she kept dodging her kicks and punches.

I leapt across my bed and slammed into the snaky lady. "Leave Angel alone!" I hissed angrily.

"Thanks Max!" Angel squealed with a small smile. I nodded at her and ran to help Ella who was backing away from a flyboy.

Just as I was about to break the robot into little metal pieces Gazzy yelled "Max! We've got to leave NOW!"

I turned to see him hovering over Iggy kicking bad guys in the face while urging him to hurry up. Then I focused on Iggy. I had just enough time to see what he was attaching to the wall before a mutant with brainwashed eyes rammed into me. I kicked and punched my way free then began shoving my way out of the mass of mutants, robots, and erasers to the window raining blows on anyone who dared get in my way.

"Up and away guys! Like right now!" I screeched. I grabbed my Mom's shoulder and yelled "Mom! Grab Ella and Akila and get out of the house!" She nodded and I kept moving.

"Max! When I said now I mean now!" Gazzy yelled.

I ran shot out my wings and half hovered half ran to the nearest exit hooking Total up by the collar and clutching him tight. Angel would be impossible if I left him, and honestly, he was growing on me.

BOOM

I got out of the house and into the air just before house blew up. A huge blast of hot air shoved me towards the trees and burnt a few of my downier feathers in the process. I barely managed to avoid a rather large pine and fell on the ground hard. I sat there stupidly until Total started to lick my face.

"Ew! Gross Total." I grimaced.

"We just got thrown out of a exploding house and you're worried about me licking your face?" he asked, incredulous.

That got me back in action. I scanned the skies meticulously. God! They couldn't be dead could they?

"Max. They're right there." Total assured me. I looked in the direction he was and saw figures walking to me through the haze.

"Max," Angel chirped and ran towards me, "I thought you were dead!"

"Well, I'm not," I assured her, "and hopefully never will be." Then I turned to Gazzy and Iggy who were recounting all the best parts of the explosion.

"…and the flyboys were like popcorn! Too bad you couldn't see it! The final blast was like BA-BA-BOOM! Then all the…" Gazzy slowly trailed off as he noticed me glaring.

"So, just out of curiosity, when'd you build the bomb boys?" my voice was pleasant and chipper.

"Um, last week," Iggy whimpered, so it came out sounding like a question, "When, er, you went shopping with Nudge." Iggy managed to get out.

"That's just great," I said happily, my voice laced with sarcasm, "let's do more things behind Max's back shall we!"

"Max? Did you see them? The snake ladies! They were so scary! They looked like real snakes and slithered!" Angel whimpered.

"I did, Angel. Why didn't you?" Gazzy asked the rest of us, noticing our looks of confusion, "Dylan! One tried to bite your head off!"

"That doesn't matter," I said firmly, "Angel, I'm sorry your scared but we've got bigger issues."

"Max? What do we do now?" my mom asked.

"Now, we go to New York." I declared. This time, no one argued.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody,

This is Jibao.

Penndag and I have been writing this story.

We really hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: We do not own any part of _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ and _Maximum Ride_.

Thank you.

Chapter 2

Percy POV

I woke up, feeling perfectly normal, got dressed, ate breakfast. My mom drove me to Goode High school, junior year; amazing huh? I struggled through my dyslexia and ADHD, and kicked butt at swim club. Heck, I didn't even get a detention.

I was pretty pleased with myself as I headed forwards Annabeth's dorm, she was staying in New York to:

a) Oversee the rebuilding of Olympus, they were almost done after only about eight months, and,

b) To watch me, which I thought was totally unnecessary, but appreciated anyway.

I felt something catching me, But it I didn't see anything.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," It was Annebeth with her invisibility cap.

"Hey," I said "Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

We ran to towards the door of the dorm and bumped into Grover who looked like he was rushing.

"Grover? What are you doing here?" I was surprised.

We ran while following Grover. I knew something bad was going to happen when something strange appeared beside us; I turned to look, it wasn't a monster, it was something shaped like a wolf that I had never seen. It saw looked at us right in the eye; the largest on called his group over, and then they started chasing after us. We ran to Black Jack and another Pegasus. Annabeth and I sat on Black Jack; Grover sat on the other Pegasus.

"Come on, Black Jack. We got to go," I said impatiently.

"Kay, boss," he replied.

The two Pegasus flew into the sky before the wolves caught us and they turned smaller and smaller. Finally, we were in the clouds.

When everybody caught their breath,

Annabeth said: "Why were those people chasing us? They looked like they were going to kill us."

"Chiron said there were some people we had to bring to camp," Grover said, "the strange thing is, he told me they weren't demigods."

"Do you think it could've been them down there?"

"No, that couldn't be. They aren't supposed to attack us. I think those were the people who are trying to catch the people who we want to pick up." Grover answered.

"That's weird, we always bring demigods to camp, nobody else," said Annabeth.

"He also said we didn't need to bring any Pegasus for them," Grover added.

We flew towards the camp. After a little while, I saw it. We landed on Half-blood Hill. Everybody came running towards us. Chiron came too.

"You three, get ready to go on a quest. It's from Hades. He says that you guys will have to go to New York by tomorrow afternoon to bring some very important people to camp," said Chiron.

"We just came back," complained Grover.

"I'm fine with having a task this soon," said Annabeth.

"Ok," I said, "who are the important people anyway?"

"Well, I'm not sure either," Chiron said, "Hades just said that they aren't half-bloods and we didn't need any Pegasus for them."

"You guys better be careful too, there are these monsters who want to stop you guys from getting those people. They are really strong."

I was wondering who these people could be while walking to my room. I got to the door and opened it; Tyson jumped on me and gave me a big bear hug.

"Percy!" Tyson said excitedly.

"Hey Tyson, I missed you a lot," I said.

"Me too, big brother," said Tyson.

We went to eat dinner a little while later.

At our table, Tyson and I sat together. I told Tyson about me going on a task tomorrow. He wanted to wish me good luck; he gave me a pair of sunglasses that could tell me where I was and where the enemy was even if they were in back of me or invisible; I could even see Annabeth even if she was wearing her invisibility cap, it was awesome. I was pretty surprised. I thought he was going to give me a shield or something. He said it was new technology. I never knew Olympus could build new technology.

The next morning, I brought my sunglasses and Riptide. We were only going to New York to bring some people back, so I didn't think I needed to bring that much. I said goodbye to Tyson, Nico and some other people, and then Grover, Annabeth, and I went into Argus's car.

He drove us to New York. When we got out, we saw the "wolves" who were chasing us yesterday. I started getting nervous. We ran immediately, and hid on a narrow dirty street. I looked around, we lost them; suddenly, I saw a few small things in the sky that were flying. They weren't birds. I was starting to wonder if Hades has been tricking us this whole time. Maybe he has been sending these monsters to kill us. The weird figures flying in the sky landed behind, like right behind us. I turned and got a closer looked of them. They looked like mortals, but just with wings. I understood why we Grover said we didn't need any Pegasus for them. They saw us.

One of the boys who looked liked he was my age said: "Oh crap."

They started running. I turned to Annabeth.

"Those are the people were supposed to find. Come on!" she shouted.

We started running after them; but then suddenly, the "wolves" that were chasing us yesterday appeared in front of the "birds", blocking them from running away. They were trapped.

"Those are definitely the people we want," he paused, "well, that was easy."

They started fighting, it was incredible. We couldn't help the "birds", because if we helped them, we would get kicked in the head by them, not their enemies. One of them got hurt, it was a little girl.

"Max!" she cried.

"Angel!" The oldest girl cried.

The girl called Max was too busy fighting; she couldn't come over and help the little girl.

I had this brilliant idea. I ran too help the fight, but instead Riptide almost stabbed me in the head. It went right pass my ear.

Annabeth ran to me.

"Are you OK, Percy?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

The flock ran away from their enemies. We chased them. Finally, we found them hiding in this huge trash cart. I guess they lost the "wolves".

I opened the lid of the trash can.

"Hello, my name is Percy; these are my friends Annabeth and Grover," I introduced.

"Are you the people we are supposed to meet?" a girl who looked ten or eleven years old asked.

"I think so," I was confused.

"Who are you guys?" the oldest girl who I think was Max asked.

"We have a quest to bring some important people to our camp; you guys are the people we need to find," I said.

"I think it's them," the oldest boy said to Max.

"Ok, where do we need to go?" Max said.

"We'll lead the way," I said.

Thank you for reading. (dramatic bow)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's Note

Hi there!

So in case you were wondering I had a great day!

Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Max's POV

I learned something today; if you're following three kids traveling on their way to a place called _'Camp Half-blood'_ by flying on a hovercraft which your seven year old mind reader and her nine year old brother are insisting is a ancient chariot pulled by flying horses, your life has gone to the dogs.

Currently, kid number one, a boy named, like, Percy, was whispering to kid number two, who, I think, was named Grover, about something like half-blood scents or whatever, while kid number three, a girl named Annabeth, was talking to my previously stated seven year old mind reader, Angel, and older brother, Gazzy. Their conversation went something like this:

"…so that's why no one else could see the snake ladies?" Gazzy asked.

"Pretty much," Annabeth decided, "I don't know why they were following you; you guys are still pretty young."

"That wasn't the first time though!" Angel piped up, "Remember that time when we were back at our house in the mountains? We were picking strawberries and a huge giant showed up. Gazzy stabbed it in the foot with a stick."

Annabeth's eyes widened, "You guys were attacked by a giant and you killed it? Huh." Then she stopped talking, her already spaced out eyes becoming more far away.

"Hey guys, we're here," Percy called, and then muttered to the machinery on his hovercraft thing, that was starting to look suspiciously like a mini airplane, which Angel and Gazzy were still insisting was shaped like a chariot with flying horses, "Set us down near the Big House will you?" God, he was talking to machinery.

"Percy, wait," Annabeth ordered and as she did so, the flying thing, I was having serious suspicions that it was not a hovercraft now, lifted up from its dissent. "Can you guys see this?" she asked us, or more specifically, Iggy, Dylan, Nudge, and I, she already seemed to know Angel and Gazzy's answer, while pulling the stick attached to her leg off.

"Not really," Iggy said sarcastically, "It's sort of foggy you know kind of hard to tell."

"Ignore him, he's blind," I said irritably, "Yeah, we can see the stick."

Annabeth looked surprised, "I thought you were half-bloods?"

"What? What's a half-blood? I guess we're sort of half-bloods, but only 2% of our genes are bird you know. Is that some sort of code word because I read this book…" Nudge chattered endlessly. She had barely said anything on the trip over to where ever we were and was now making up for it by blabbing like crazy.

Surprisingly, it was Angel who spoke up, "Half-blood means you're half mortal, half god."

Even Nudge didn't have anything to say. We all just stared at her like she had sprouted another five eyes, six wings and was talking in Martian.

"She's right," Percy said and his two friends nodded, "The Greek gods exist, and their children are sent to Camp Half-blood to be trained. I'm one. My dad's Poseidon, Annabeth's mom is Athena, and Grover is a satyr."

Dylan was the first to speak, "So let's say the gods _do_ exist. What are you going to do with us?"

This brought out a rather awkward silence. "Well, we have to take Gazzy and Angel to be claimed, and once they are it's their choice whether they want to stay or not, but it'll be safer for them here." Grover said.

"Wait, I got a dream from Fang telling me some people were going to find us if we came to New York. They said Gazzy and Angel would be crucial to our success and we're not going to let you take them away from us," I noted their looks of shock, "Do you know what my dream means?"

"Was this Fang kid tall, with black hair, eyes, and really pale skin?" Annabeth questioned almost fearfully.

"Yeah, but not all that pale." Gazzy answered looking confused.

Annabeth, Percy, and Grover shared a look. "Do you think it's…"

"No way. He's dead…"

"We never saw him die…"

"But what if…"

"Did Nico feel him?"

"Yes, he did!"

"Hey! I don't want to interrupt, but WHAT"S GOING ON!" I practically screamed.

Percy answered tentatively, "Um, the boy in your dream was a camper. He was a son of Hades. He appeared about six months ago and died last week. Two days later, his brother Nico disappeared as well."

* * *

Well? Love it? Hate it? This one took a long time and loads of brain power to write, and I'm so sorry that it's so short and _fillerish. _I promise the next chapter will be better, right Jibao, my very esteemed co-author, _(Glass smashing, runs and hides)._ I swear, I will never again criticize another author for updating late again. If you are taking the time to read this abnormally long end note, then I'm going to say this, PLEASE REVIEW! I have like 34 visitors for the month of December and very few of you are taking the time to review, and I totally understand that, I mean I rarely review myself, but if you could just leave a little smiley or frowny face that would totally make my day! Thank you soooo much for reading our story and reading this freakishly long end note, again and I hope you come back for more!

As they say in _Italia,_ _Ciao Bella!_

Love you all! BYE BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

_Yo people!_

_So very sorry about the time lapse and the fact that this chapter basically tells you nothing but hey! With school and homework and the fact that we had two projects that we had to work on, be glad we uploaded when we did._

_This is a quick summary of what you should know before you read our story. This is important: if you have read __Fang__ and __The Heroes of Olympus__, you don't have to read the next bit._

_So this is a brief summary of what you need to know:_

_First: Fang has left the flock_

_Second: Max and Fang are dating_

_Third: Dylan is Max's 'perfect mate' though we're not sure what that has to do with the story yet_

_Fourth: Since only Penndag has read __The Heroes of Olympus__this fanfic is set after the demigods defeat Gaea because you know that they will defeat her_

_Fifth: There most likely will not be any big indicators to __The Heroes of Olympus__ but some characters will be there_

_Thank you for reading our abnormally long author's note here is the story:_

Chapter 4

We landed a few miles away from Camp looking for the nearest hotel. After leaving the three tall ones, um Max, Iggy, and Dylan, and the short one, Nudge, with a hundred bucks we headed back to camp with the two short ones, Angel and Gazzy. I realized that was the shortest quest out of all the ones I've had. I also realized there was one thing that kept me hypnotized the whole time when we were landing. Fang was part of the flock. That meant Fang was 2% bird, 49% god, 49% mortal. Annabeth, Grover, and I were shocked. We had to tell Chiron.

We got off our Pegasus. I ran to the Big House, bumping into Chiron. I was breathing heavily.

"What's going on?" asked Chiron.

"Fang," still breathing heavily, "The important people were supposed to pick up know Fang. Fang is 2% bird too." I finally said.

I was waiting for something like "What?" but it didn't happen. All Chiron did was nod his head and say: "That makes sense."

That's just strange, because I can't see anything that makes sense in this whole situation.

Annabeth ran to me and Chiron.

"This totally makes sense, Percy. How did Hades know that there were some special guests we had to pick up and take to camp? It was Fang who told him! Fang knows this because he was once part of the flock," said Annabeth.

I was getting kind of dizzy, but at least now things ate totally straight.

We went back to where we landed and where we left our guests. Everybody was surrounding them and asking questions at them.

Suddenly, there was green light above of Angel and Gazzy's head. The sign was in Greek. We all knew what that meant. There was a silence for a while, and then the crowd started cheering. I was really surprised. That was…I think pretty cool. I mean now, I have a brother who is a Cyclops, and two other siblings who are 2% bird, 49% god, 49% mortal. Man, I was confused, surprised, and a little jealous all at the same time. The jealousy was because I was kind of mad that they got to have flying abilities and I couldn't at the same time with god powers, which they also had. I just thought it was kind of unfair.

It was almost time to eat dinner, so everybody rushed to the tables where every demigod has to sit at their own table. Gazzy and Angel sat with me and Tyson, who was on vacation. Tyson was actually pretty excited having some more brothers and this time even a sister. Angel and Tyson were playing "Down by the Banks".

During dinner Angel informed us of her and her brother's more interesting talents. "…so we're all sitting there and there's this huge boom and Gazzy was surrounded by a huge green cloud, and it smelled awful!" she enthused while shoving piles of pizza down her throat.

"…and remember that time we were in New York and you mind controlled a lady to buy you Celeste!" Gazzy said.

Now I was really jealous. I mean really, how come they got all the cool talents like mind control and explosive farts.

Then I heard something in my head, "It's not all that great you know. We spent the first seven years of our lives being experimented on by the School. The other seven were spent searching for safety. Your lucky you have a mom, and that you actually talked to daddy. I hope I get to some day." Angel said lightly. While she was talking, I could see her memories, fighting monsters, running from danger, raiding dumpsters for food. My life wasn't perfect but it was a whole lot better than theirs, and suddenly, I didn't envy them anymore.

Then something clicked. I remembered Fang talking about a dream he once had.

_Flashback_

I was sitting next to Annabeth, Grover, Juniper, Nico, Thalia, and Fang. He was talking about his dream. "… and there were monsters everywhere," he said in his usual dead monotone, but we'd known him for about two months and could read him well enough to tell he was worried, "Then the scene opened up, because before I could only see the monster I was fighting. Now I could see everything. I was at the School."

He'd talked about the school before. He said that he'd been raised there, and that it was an research institute. His mother was a prostitute who didn't want him and Hades, his father, hadn't known he existed, so she sent him to her sister, one of the School's leading scientists. Her name was Sicily Dryden, and he hated her and her stupid son.

"I could see half-bloods fighting all over the place," he whispered.

"It'll be okay!" Juniper said with a smile, "it'll all be fine!" but Fang just smirked and said nothing

_Present time_

"Hey Seaweed Brain!" I heard a bunch of sharp clicks, "Percy! Percy! you coming?" Annabeth said. I realized that I'd been sitting there for ages while Tyson, Angel, and Gazzy stared and me while Annabeth snapped her fingers under my nose.

"Yeah," I said, my voice shaking slightly, relieved that everyone respected my privacy enough to leave me alone.

Well, except for Annabeth, who cornered me as soon as we left the dining pavilion. "What's going on Seaweed Brain?" she asked with a glare.

"Remember the day before Fang left for his quest?" I asked. When she nodded, I continued. "He said he was raised by the School, and how he saw us getting massacred fighting against monsters. Angel said that her family was also raised in the School. Do you think this is who we're looking for?"

_We really really really hope you guys really really really like our story so far, so keep expecting us to write some more, cause you gotta keep reading to get to the exciting parts._

_Jibao_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey y'all. I just moved halfway across the world to North Carolina! School stinks, and I'm soooo totally sorry that I didn't update sooner, but my mom locks the computer and I only get THIRTY STINKING MINUTES PER DAY! The other computers don't work and when I did finish it, me and my co-author Jibao had a hard time corresponding with her being China and all, but hey we have a really revealing chapter for you so have fun reading, but not too much because this chapter is really depressing.  
Angel's POV  
I love Camp Half-blood! I just feel so safe here, especially with the magical boundaries that keep all sorts of bad guys out. And by all I mean all, like from erasers to giants all. I also have two new brothers and I finally found me and Gazzy's daddy!  
Right now me and Gazzy were sitting next to a huge fire that changed color and singing camp fire songs. I was pretty focused on the fire and the people sitting around Me's thoughts, but then I noticed  
Percy, my brother, and Annabeth, his girlfriend, walking over muttering to each other.  
What the hey, I wanted to find out what they were doing when they ran off though I hope to the gods they weren't like Max and Fang. Ugh!  
Teenagers!  
Max. Private sigh. I love Max best and always will. She's like our mom in a cool not particularly mommish way. Max is awesome but she just isn't... she just doesn't want what's best for the flock anymore. All she cares about is Fang. But I definitely didn't want him to leave, and I absolutely don't want him to be dead.  
But back to the point. Percy and Annabeth's conversation was almost over, but I still managed to catch something by reading their minds. (another thing Max hates that I do)  
"Percy, this doesn't make any sense. Are you so sure that you want to tell Chiron that Rachel felt that something would help us find Nico and maybe Fang? We don't even know if Nico really is gone. He did leave a note saying he was going down to the Underworld, and let's face it, he doesn't have a very good track record as far as constantly checking in goes," Annabeth whispered, so quietly I doubted anyone else could hear, but I heard her loud and clear through both Percy and her own mind.  
"You have to admit, it's kind of odd how Fang dies, Nico disappears, and the flock appears saying that Fang was a member and that he left them a few months before he found Camp Half-blood," Percy muttered frantically.  
"Or it could be a freaky coincidence. Just like..."  
Annabeth was cut off as a girl at the other end of the camp fire stood up. Green smoke wafted around her and she was glowing. The smoke around her body twisted until it became a picture of two men. One was on the ground and looked like he was begging the other while clutching a smokey figure to his chest.  
"Please Apollo!" the begging man on the ground screamed. Even though he was just a smoke figure, his voice made cracks in the ground. "I'm begging you, save him!"  
"I can't Hades! I've tried everything, but it's too late. The fates have decided. It's over," the standing man, most likely Apollo, looked sick and scared, like their leader was killed, while the kneeling, begging man, Hades, looked like Jeb when Ari died.  
Then the smoke shifted, and the form in Hades's arms became clear.

Oh gods! He was holding Fang! Everything became blurry and started shaking. I could feel Gazzy wrapping his arms around me and his tears on my shoulder. He kept muttering, "It'll be okay Angel, we'll find Max and the others and we'll bring him back."

Percy carefully placed a hand on my shoulder and thought, "Look up. It's not finished."

I looked up and watched as the smoke whirled out of the scene. Gazzy kept one arm wrapped around my shoulders, while everyone else looked at us with a mixture of pity and sadness. I guess Fang was popular here too.  
The girl was still standing and I wondered if she was done yet, when the smoke whirled again and formed two figures. One was a woman who reminded me of some campers I saw at dinner, while the other was more familiar. His features matched Gazzy's exactly the only difference being that my brother had blond hair and this man had black. My daddy.  
"Angel, Gazzy, I'm sorry we had to meet like this, when you just found out your friend has died," Poseidon said to us, then he addressed the entire camp, "We've come with news. Evil is rising. You all must band together and weather the storm. Percy, do you remember my gift to you last month? You know what to do with it. Hecate? Is there something you wish to say?"  
Hecate spoke to her children, "Η λογιστική του μυστικά θα καθοδηγήσουν σας." I translated it easily, "The book of secrets will guide you." The kids from that cabin began thinking, "Gods! That hasn't been even thought of in decades!"  
The smoke whirled again and dissipated. Then the girl began chanting,  
"The fallen one will show the way, when guardian angel is cast away. All shall stand under iron arch, as six pursue death's great march. Through the marble palace seek, a danger that is at its peak. Through the night our world shall fall, and revive through a Siren's call," and I knew what we had to do.

The girl's chanting fainted suddenly, and all the light went black.

Fang's POV

I was lying under a towel, attempting to sleep while 'beach bunnies', as Iggy calls it, giggled and stared at my torso. _Sigh, _why couldn't the scars have stayed? I love the beach. Nico says I'm really weird but I've always loved the sun, and the people. They were so alive, unlike me, I'm dead. But since there's not much I can do about it, unless I choose rebirth, I don't really dwell. Bleh, _rebirth_, _that_ is a crappy way to live. Then I heard Nico's voice in my mind.

_"The fallen one will show the way, when guardian angel is cast away._

_All shall stand under iron arch, as six pursue death's great march._

_Through the marble palace seek, a danger that is at its peak._

_Through the night our world shall fall, and revive through a Siren's call."_

The new prophecy, perfect.

Author's note:  
SORRY SORRY SORRY! (runs away from crazed fans). I know you hate me for killing Fang, (AHH! hides), but I always thought Fang was meant to die, you know, crying Max, malicious Dylan, little girl sobbing Angel, think about it. Speaking of which, I have a CHALLENGE for you all! If one of you can guess acurately or as close as possible as to what we plan on doing, cause Fang is dead no doubt about it, but then how is he on a beach? You get a character in the story if you guess right! (runs and hides from crazed co-author) Bonus points for guessing who our villan is. Thank you so much for reading and I am really sorry that I didn't update sooner but we aren't giving up! Please please review 'cuz we wanna know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Penn here. J has miterms so I'm going to be writing until they're over.

Okay, so I'm trying out second person narration, please don't kill me for letting it be awful.

Quick note, it's winter!

Disclaimer: If you need one of these, head to a mental institution.

Enjoy!

Percy's POV

He watched as Angel stood up, motioning for the Gasman and himself to follow. They soon reached the beach overlooking Long Island sound and pretty much ran out of dry land to stand on, but his little sister didn't stop. Instead, she walked straight onto the layer of ice covering the ocean and punched the ice so hard, it cracked and water began to pour out. Then, to Percy's unending bewilderment began to pray in Greek...

Ωχ Λόρδος Poseidon, ο Θεός της θάλασσας και τους σεισμούς. Δώστε μου οι αδελφοί μου τις γνώσεις για την καταπολέμηση της το μεγάλο κακό που μας έπληξε. Επικουρεί μου πατέρα! Βοηθήσετε να ολοκληρώσετε το πεπρωμένο μου!

Oh Lord Poseidon, god of the sea and earthquakes. Give my brothers the knowledge to fight the great evil that has befallen us. Assist me father! Help me complete my destiny!

Before Percy could think, his mind filled with memories.

A beautiful mortal in danger.

Two gods conspiring together.

A ritual that ended in death.

Holy Poseidon, he was so screwed.

General POV

At Camp Half-blood, many _outlandish_ things happened on a regular basis, but no one was possibly prepared for this. A large group gathered around the beach watching with horrified amazement. Even Chiron, the camp leader and centuries old centaur, had never seen an occurrence like this before.

Before them, three children of the god of the seas stepped into the freezing water, causing many people to shudder or wince, but on the contrary, the ones supposedly suffering relaxed, as if wrapped in a warm blanket than standing waist high in icy water.

But the best had yet to come. Slowly, they extended their hands and closed their eyes, and magically, strands of water braided them selves away from the ocean and wrapped around the benders. Wherever the water touched, it glowed blue, and soon Percy, Angel, and Gazzy were wrapped to their necks in glowing blue strands of freezing water.

Gingerly, as if afraid to upset the glowing liquid, Angel turned towards a group of frightened looking kids, the sons and daughters of Hecate, "If you wouldn't mind, the spell must be said," she whispered quietly, trying her best to mimic Max's gentle but firm tone, that she had mastered in the days long before the whole 'Fang' business, when the six of them would spend their days picking strawberries and telling jokes in their house in Colorado. Max could do what Angel couldn't. She was able to seem motherly and kick butt when necessary. Angel herself resembled more of a psychopathic control freak, and very few would accept orders from a seven year old. But she had to try. Angel had to try to be Max, because her brothers needed her. She was the only one who'd be able to save Fang, and lead the army, because she was the only one who knew what was really going on, and that didn't bear thinking about. So even though she was absolutely terrified, she had to pretend she wasn't. But what seven year old wouldn't be, because if her future ended up as predicted... Stop it!, she told herself. There was no point in dwelling on her inevitable fate.

The arrival of a tiny boy with colorful eyes shook Angel out of her pained reminiscing. He was carrying a large leather bound book with the words Το βιβλίο του μυστικά on the cover. The Book of Secrets. Their salvation.

Everyone watched as the counselor, Lou Ellen delicately picked it up like it was some sort of god, or perhaps a lost Van Gogh painting found on the sidewalk with various bits of garbage clinging to it. Slowly she flipped through the pages and upon locating which spell she needed, barked a bunch of orders to her fellow cabin-mates. They returned with a long strand of blood red ribbon.

The campers walked onto the ice shivering madly and hopped into the water. Percy began to run warm currents under the ice to warm them up slightly, but he couldn't do much else considering he had to attract water onto himself while gently restraining the water from reaching up his neck and strangling him to death.

With a bit of difficulty, the spell casters wove stiffly around the frozen patches of water and positioned themselves in a rough circle around the three glowing half-bloods. One by one, the campers tied their wrists together with the ribbon and began to chant, softly at first, but increasing until their voices became a hum that mashed together a string words in strange ways.

Then the light began glowing. At first it was unnoticeable against the glowing bodies of the exhausted water benders. But as the chant grew louder and more confusing, the light seemed to flare up from the hands of the children of Hecate, burning brighter and brighter until no one could see.

Then it was black, pitch black. Like someone had cut off all of the power in the world. Then the stars began twinkling and the moon shone brightly, almost as if it was aware that its days shining were numbered. The campers, led by Lou Ellen were crawling out of the water looking exhausted, their hair was slightly charred and their faces were pale and covered with sweat.

The water had stopped glowing and as Angel, the Gasman, and Percy stepped out of the ocean, a new light appeared. It shined brightly in a tiny eye dropper, and as campers surged forward asking questions and providing congratulations, Angel was almost sure she saw two boys, hiding amongst the trees. One was shorter, with dark hair and pale features that looked like they could use a serious shower, what with all the blood and grime on his face. He was crouching tensely in the shadows and just disappeared. The other was tall, at least six feet, with a slightly tanner face and long hair that reached his chin, splaying over eyes that were sure to be onyx and deeper than the huge pit that was somewhere in the Underworld, of which Annabeth had told her about.

He grinned at her and stepped back, disappearing like his brother into the shadows.

Fang.

* * *

So? What did you think?


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! This is a quick peek into the curse that Angel Percy and Gazzy took last chapter.

Max's POV

The Greek Half-bloods took Angel and Gazzy away and left us a couple bucks. The other three guys decided to give ourselves a treat. But I can't enjoy the treat at all. I am so worried about Angel and Gazzy that even Dylan can't comfort me.

"Max, stop worrying. Angel and Gazzy are just fine," said Dylan, "They went to a place where it's safe and they're training to be stronger so they could fight harder."

"I just can't stop thinking if they are OK or not. They're only seven and nine. Most kids their age should be having fun in school," I said, almost wanting to cry.

"They're not _only_ kids, Max. They're mutants like us," he reminded me.

I sighed. If only there was a way to see how they were.

I fell asleep on the soft and cozy hotel bed and took a little nap.

A woman who looked like she was in her late 20s wearing sunglasses and was on the beach taking a walk, she looked a little wobbly, and she also bumped into a few trashcans. She ran into this tanned man who had dark hair and looked very familiar but I was sure I've never seen him before.

She chuckled: "Sorry about that. I'm, um, blind.

"No, no. It's OK." the tanned man said.

They started talking and walked to a fresh juice bar.

"What would you like?" the tanned man asked who was beginning to look a little like Gazzy.

"I'll have a mango juice," the blind woman said.

The bartender gave him a mango juice and he handed it to the blind woman.

Everything started getting blurry and disappeared, and then the man appeared again without the blind woman. He was walking with a lady on a marble floor.

"Thank you for helping me Hecate. I really appreciate it," said the tanned man while walking.

The lady just nodded her head and stayed silent.

They went to a beach and the man walked into the ocean. The water started going around the man and he was wrapped around with water. The woman named Hecate started chanting something in a language that I don't know. The water bended and light began to flare up in Hecate's hands, it turned brighter and brighter.

Then it was very black and I couldn't see a thing. Then the night sky came out and the man stepped out of the water.

It became blurry again and they disappeared. Then the blind woman and the tanned man appeared.

"Poseidon! I can see!" she sounded shocked.

The scene faded and the woman started tearing down things in a little apartment. She cursed something in a language I don't know. Her face was red and her eyes were green. She had gone mad.

The scene started to fade again when I thought I saw Dylan as an angel floating in the air.

"Max! Max!" Dylan woke me up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm OK," I replied. I didn't tell him about the dream because it didn't make sense.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is creepy.

REALLY CREEPY!

If you don't like creepy, go straight to the end where I continue with the story line.

P.S. I just read ANGEL. Still hate Dylan. Adore Maya for some twisted reason. Couldn't stand Max. Really, she's just kind of irritating now what with the whole indisicion, lovey dovey, OMG, thing.

Oh well!

Here you go!

Chapter 8 (Muahahahaha) JK

* * *

Heat.

Vivid colors.

Groaning and whispering from all over the room.

Beautiful young women parading about in next to nothing. Their bodies bending in time with the music.

Ο Θεός τής. A place where Aphrodite's followers showed their devotion through intercourse.

This was how Xander Janssen met Hades.

It was also how a young demigod was born.

* * *

Fang had been a frightening baby.

Normal children cried and screamed, he came out eyes closed, barely breathing.

The doctors cleared his airways, yet he made no sound.

Instead he stared at the doctor carrying him to his mother with a contempt that made the grown man shiver.

Xander's long black hair was sweaty but shiny, as if she had recently come out of a gym, her olive colored skin flushed, but just slightly. She had made no sounds as her son was born. And as she lay on her hospital bed, not with exhaustion, but pure and utter boredom, the doctor wondered if this patient was quite normal.

Then he brushed the thought aside. Of course she was normal. What else could she be? Her son on the other hand, was not.

Xander stared at the baby in her arms.

Longish black hair, black eyes with no pupil visible, dark skin that had a slightly unhealthy pallor to it. The sign that he was indeed the son of Hades.

Pulling the blanket away from his shoulders, Xander examined her son's wings. Barely longer than her forearm and covered in silky, black feathers hardly more substantial than snow, his wings looked like they couldn't hold him up if he tried.

Gently, she stroked up and down them, wondering at the fact each time she touched them, they shivered and twitched slightly.

It wasn't just the wings that made him special.

His black eyes stared up at her with amazing depth and understanding. You could literally lose yourself in them.

His bones poked out of his skin which was stretched tightly over his body. With almost no fat to mask them, his muscles etched faint lines across his limbs.

"Enough! Finish fondling your child so he can be stabilized," her sister, Marian, hissed at her. She snapped her fingers imperiously, "Jeb, come over here," tossing one strand of pale blond hair over her shoulder. No one would have ever accused the two of being sisters. Marian's pale complexion and dark brown eyes differed significantly from her sister, Xander's dark skin and scarily intense stare made you feel like your willpower was melting away.

Reluctantly, Xander lifted the child into the waiting doctor's arms.

Jeb Batchelder.

One of the most respected names in his field, genetic engineering. Xander was glad at least her little boy would have expert care.

"Wait," Xander whispered. Her voice wafted across the room and increased in volume, ringing in Jeb's ears. "Tell him... tell him his name is Fang."

Then she lay back into the pillows on the hospital bed.

"Are you ready sister?" Marian asked. She was hoping for a no. For the first time in her life, she wanted someone to say no.

She was dissapointed.

"Yes Marian, I am ready," Xander replied gently closing her eyesThe blond scientist took a hypodermic needle out of her pocket and injected it into the IV tube attached to Xander's wrist.

Slowly to poison spread through her bloodstream.

Marian glanced down at her sister for the final time. She wore a peaceful expression, but blank. As blank in death as in life.

She turned around and walked away.

* * *

A pale, bony child lay on the hospital bed in utter and complete exhaustion.

Gasping and panting, Fang Janssen's back arched upwards as another shot of electricity spread through his body.

He could feel the tears poking and prodding at his eyes, but shoved them down regardless. There was no way in hell he was going to cry in front of them.

Sector X.

A group of specialized half-blood scientists who were experimenting on him. Testing his capabilities, whatever that meant.

He felt like reminding them that he was four. Four!

Instinctively he rolled hard. As his back pounded against the cold tiles of the floor, Fang curled his already clawed hands into fists that he shoved straight into the ground.

He shoved through tile and concrete until he could feel power seeping into his body. He was connected to his root and nothing could stop him now.

Letting out a feral yell, Fang shoved his torso up and slid his legs behind him so he was crouching.

He opened his eyes.

The whites of his eyes had disappeared, melting into a horrifying blackness that made everyone succumb to their control.

Then the ground began to crack.

SNAP! CRACK!

Out of the white floor a bony hand covered in rotting flesh shoved its way through the tiles and began to lever itself out of the pit. A giant chasm that Fang opened for that purpose.

More and more skeletons crawled up and out of the ground, some of them were humanoid, but the others were twisted and bent, a mixture of animals covered with half-rotting flesh their empty (in some cases partially empty) eye sockets fixating themselves onto the scientists.

"AFTER THEM!" Fang screeched and after them they went.

All of a sudden he felt tired. His root to the darkness seeping upwards was pumping adrenaline through his veins but after several hours of electrocution and summoning skeletons, he felt like he'd just ran around the world 15 times in five minutes.

The last thing he saw was a tiger-like thing attacking Dr. Parks.

Good, he thought, Fang never liked her much.

* * *

Angel's POV

I spread my wings and prepared to take off. Drinking in the admiring glances, I leapt into the air flapping in synchronization with Gazzy who flew next to me. Behind us, the pegasi took off into the air, dragging with them chariots filled with some of my favorite people in the entire world.

Here's a list!

Percy and his girlfriend, Piper- the pretty camper from Aphrodite who could also control minds, Clarisse and a bunch of her huge siblings- they were actually pretty nice after I beat them in hand-to-hand combat, Hermes campers- Gazzy schooled Travis and Connor Stoll in poker and they respected him ever since, and a Hephaestus camper named Leo- who was riding a giant metal dragon named Festus II.

Changing the direction of my feathers, I altered courses slightly to catch a good thermal, and felt the wind whip my hair out of my face. Flying was freedom.

"Okay you two, get in here!" Percy yelled. Carefully angling my wings, I landed next to him in the chariot. The second Gazzy landed behind me, the sky began to blur and mix. Within a minute we ended up somewhere over New York.

"Right there Percy!" Gazzy hollered over the whipping wind. Percy led the rest of the campers to the motel parking lot in one lightening-fast swoop. He would have been a better flier than us if he had wings.

I leapt out of the chariot and hovered up to Max's window.

Nudge opened the door with slight confusion. "I thought you were at camp Angel."

Shoving through the door, I glanced around and found Max curled up with Dylan. Lovely! She probably won't even care about Fang's death!

"Un... fair... advantage!" Travis panted as he launched into the room, his brother on his heels.

I ignored him and nodded at my new friends.

And they jumped.

Travis and Connor body slammed Nudge, then gripped her arms as she struggled to get the combined weight of Leo, Clarisse, and half of her siblings off.

Percy, Annabeth, and the rest of the Ares campers grabbed Max and Dylan.

Iggy came out following Piper like a half-conscious drunk man, before the rest of the Hermes cabin smashed into him and pinned him to the ground.

"Hurry up!" Annanbeth screamed as Max punched her in the nose.

Gazzy ran over to Nudge and knelt over her head. He yanked a glowing blue bottle of the chain around his neck and dripped it into her eyes.

All hell broke loose.

Nudge bucked up and down like a horse, screaming and crying, scattering the campers like bowling pins.

Dylan shoved Percy off of Max, grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him into the wall, where he slumped and didn't move.

Iggy and Max fought back to back punching and kicking.

"Everyone stop!" Piper screamed at the top of her lungs. She was trying to get Dylan off of her stomach, where he was punching her face. People immediately dropped to the floor, even Nudge crying and whimpering.

"What the hell, Angel!" Max screeched, "What the hell are you doing!"

"Hurry!" I commanded. Gazzy swooped forward and gripped Iggy's head, pouring the blue liquid into his eyes and stepping back as he thrashed and yelled.

I ran to Max and gripped her head, doing the same.

Dylan's eyes were shut tight, his teeth ground in frustration as he pushed against Piper's charmspeak.

I dumped the last of my bottle into his eyes, and waited.

Clarisse sat down and rubbed her swelling arm.

Glancing around I could see broken nose, swelling eyes, and half a dozen unconscious people.

I sighed. What did I get myself into.


End file.
